Jail Bait 3
by black-and-blue-lover12
Summary: Do not read unless you have read Jail Bait and Jail Bait 2. N is depressed over his loss for White but when he discovers that she might be alive he goes on an adventure serching for her and sumbles across a few familiar faces. Rated T of languge.
1. Survived

Chapter 1 Welcome to Jail Bait 3 now someone did mention the irony in the story being called Jail Bait without a jail don't worry that'll be taken care of all you have to do is read. But you can't read if I keep flapping my lip so I'm going to shut up and let you get to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the characters

N sat on a bench in the crowed city of Nimbasa. People walked by most ignored him but some stared at him since he still wasn't healed. Truthfully he shouldn't have left his bed but he couldn't stand being in the castle. N didn't even notice them he was too upset over what he had seen just yesterday. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He took White's hat off of his head to cover his shamed face. He cried more remembering that was all that was left of her. He clenched the hat tightly in his hands.

He remembered when he came home that day.

"_Lord N!" A grunt exclaimed. "You're safe. Thank goodness." A sigh of relief came over him._

"_Did I hear you correctly? Did I just hear you say Lord N is here?" It was Katelyn when she rounded the corner there he was still looking like a mess. She was stunned speechless but couldn't help but embrace him. "Oh Lord N!" She cried out. "We are so glad you're safe!"_

_N rubbed her back. Her tears of joy soaked his shirt. How it brought back sweet memories of White crying and confessing how she really felt. He imagined that it was her in his arms; her baby soft skin, her silky brown hair and her big blue eyes. Oh how he wished it was her. He start to tear up at the thought._

"_Katelyn I think the Lord is in pain can't you see his cuts." Katelyn pulled herself away. N didn't want his memory to end just yet…or ever._

"_I'm sorry Barry, but I couldn't help myself just seeing him alive made me to joyous to think." She turned back to N, sizing him and his cuts up. "Oh my! We should get you to the infirmary right away."_

"_I don't think he could walk that far. I don't even think he can walk." Barry said. "Go call them and get them to bring a wheelchair but keep it on the down low for now." She nodded and went to the special phone planted on the wall and dialed the code to the infirmary. Barry got N a chair. "Please Lord N, sit, it might be a while." N did as he was told. _

_About 15 minutes went by and a nurse finally came with a wheelchair. _

"_Okay so beside the cuts and bruising is there anything else wrong with him?" She asked._

"_Well," Katelyn started. "Lord N hasn't said a word since he has returned. Barry tried to ask him about what happened but he didn't say anything." The nurse wrote something down on her clipboard._

"_Alright I'll get the doctor to check into it." She wheeled N away. _

_In the infirmary N was lifted up onto a bed carefully. The nurse started to patched up N's cuts. The anti-bacterial spray stung like hell but N kept quiet. Throughout the whole process he said nothing. This even puzzled the nurse. When she was done the doctor came in._

"_Okay I'm going to take a look in your throat so open up." N opened his mouth as the doctor shone a light in there. "Hmm…interesting." She said still looking. "Very odd." She wrote something down. "Okay a lot of grunts…well actually all of them what to see you. I'm only going to let 10 in at a time for 5 minutes." She left the room and 10 grunts poured in saying how they were happy to see him and they were glad he was alive._

_This went on for hours and he didn't say anything to anyone. Eventually all the grunts had told him of their relief for his well-being. N looked out the door and saw Katelyn talking to the doctor. She headed for the seat next to his bed._

"_You must have had a hectic day with everyone wanting to see you." She started she looked at his empty plate. "At least you are eating." She tried to sound happy but N could tell she was upset over something. She took in a deep breath. "Lord N why aren't you talking?"_

_N stared at her in disbelief. _

"_The doctor said that your throat is perfectly fine so why aren't you talking?" She asked with pleading eyes. N turned his head away not wanting to see her. "Please Lord N, tell me what happened." _

_Nothing, they sat in silence for a moment then she finally spoke again._

"_Did something happen with White?" He turned back to her with tears in his eyes. She saw a lost puppy who had just been kicked. He sat up straight in his bed hanging his head low letting the tears rain onto the floor. Katelyn took him into a hug. "Something did happen." She started to cry as well. Another grunt interrupted them._

"_Katelyn…you might want to see this." He motioned for her to come outside._

"_Get some rest Lord N." And she left to see the news._

He left the next morning on his Zekrom and came to Nimbasa not wanting to see Katelyn or anyone until he was ready. As he cried into the memory of Whitesomething caught his attention

_**Attention people of Unova.**_ An announcer said. N looked up to the TV outside of the Pokécenter. _**We have a breaking update on the prison explosion of Opelucid City that happened yesterday.**_ N wanted to turn away he didn't even want to hear about it but…

_**There were some survivors of the explosion all prisoners except one guard whose smoking habits got him out of the building before it exploded. The prisoners have been transport to the Driftveil Jail. We have the pictures of those who survived for the family members of prisoners who wish to know if they are still alive. **_

There were only eight pictures of survivors. Some cries and weeps of sorrow went through the crowd knowing someone they loved died. N looked at the last picture.

Ghetsis.

Dun dun DUUUN! Ghetsis is alive! Yes it seems that he won't die the little bastard. What could this possibly mean for N? You are going to have to wait to find out! Mwahahahahahah! I am evil! Okay for a sneak preview of the next chapter and the release date friend me on facebook. BlackBlue Love with the same profile picture.

P.S. I thought of a new story still in the works but when it's close to releasing you can find that out on my facebook too! Okay bye for now ^_^ 


	2. Son

Chapter 2 I'm sorry it's been a while it's just I've been a little busy with work and stuff and I wasn't sure which way this chapter would go but it's finally done and I'm exhausted so go and read I bet you're dying to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>N made his way to the Driftveil Jail. He was in Nimbasa so it was in walking distance. He owed some thanks to Zekrom anyway because he was willing to get him out of the castle. Zekrom looked a little against it but he did it anyway so N was giving him a rest. Though he had more things to worry about.<p>

_'Ghetsis? How did he survive he was in that explosion? What happened back there? Did Mort or White make it out?_' So many questions but no answers.

* * *

><p>"You want to see who?" The guard ask.<p>

"Ghetsis." N replied. "I need to talk to him."

"No way buddy." The guard put his hands out. "That guy is the reason the prison blew up I can't let anyone see…" N cut him off.

"He's my father." N's tone was cold. He wasn't going to anyone stop him from seeing Ghetsis. The guard was quiet he pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Uh…we got someone here to see Ghetsis." He said. A voice came out but it was hard to make out due to the static. "Yeah I know you said…" The voice cut him off. "But…" And again. "Sir please listen it's his son." The voice was quiet but still talking. "I didn't know either but it looks like he could be related he's got the green hair like him." The guard turned to N. "You're going to have to wait. They need to check something."

Five minutes passed and the voice came back on and told the guard something.

"Hey" N looked up those were the longest five minutes ever. "What's your name?"

"N." His short replied freaked out the guard.

"You're that leader from Team Plasma." Which one was he referring to the new one or the old one? "It's him." He said into the walkie-talkie. "Let him in."

N heard a little buzz and the guard opened the door, another man stood in the entryway. Though this one looked more than just a guard; his hair was military style with a smooth face. His clothes were full of badges and looked formal, clean polished black shoes included.

"You will follow me to where you will see…your father." His voice was strong and calming at the same time. He gestured for N to follow him. N put his hands in his pockets and followed him. They went through halls of criminals; some ignored him, some glared and some asked for smokes or money. He was a little scared but he didn't let it show, he stayed perfectly calm. They finally got to their destination.

"He is going to be restrained to the chair so he can't attack you." The man said. "And if we see anything we deem to be suspicious we are going to have you leave and him taken back to his solitary confinement cell."

'_Solitary confinement? I guess they don't want him blowing up another prison.'_ N thought. The man opened the door to reveal Ghetsis sitting chained to a chair. He looked absolutely dreadful; his hair was worse than N's, his face was just…well his eyes were bloodshot, he had a five o-clock shadow and his head hung his head low. N took the seat across from him, Ghetsis slowly raised his head and looked N dead in the eye.

"N," Ghetsis groggy voice rang. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wasn't expecting to actually see you." N was not in any mood to be messing around he had business to take care of.

"Nor was I." Ghetsis was totally different he would have usually said some sort of snide remark. "I'm just shocked as you to see me here."

"I want to ask you something." N was ready to cut to the chase

"What?"

"Do you know if White is alive?" Ghetsis stared into space after N asked that. He then started to cackle.

"Do you honestly think I know that? Listen," He was calm again. "I don't know what really happened after the prison exploded. All I know is when I woke up on the ground outside, my head hurt like crazy and I was being dragged to this prison." That really wasn't answering N's question. "But when I asked about Mort they told me that all they found were a pile of ashes I'm guessing they're his. You see N it could have gone either way; she is either alive and left before any officers found her or is in that pile of ashes."

"So there is a possibility she is alive?" N asked.

"Yeah." Ghetsis nodded his head.

"What are the odds?" His father was smart and he knew he give it to straight.

"Honestly I don't know." N frowned. "But," Ghetsis started again. "I wouldn't be shocked if she survived. The girl has proven me to be quite strong." That's all he needed N got up and left.

"WAIT!" Ghetsis shouted after him. N looked back at Ghetsis who was reaching as far as his chains that restrained him to the chair. "I know what you're about to go do." N was baffled was he that obvious.

"What am I going to do?" He asked to make sure.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know you're going to try and find White." Ghetsis really was smart. "But I want you to do me a favor." N got a little scared. "If you find her…bring her here."

"What?" Was he crazy? Wait…scratch that.

"I want you to bring her here so I can see her one last time. I know she won't come on her own after what happened." Who would? "Please N, after that I'll never do anything to you or her again I swear it on my life that I'd be put in the electric chair." N could see how serious he was.

"What if I don't find her? What if she's dead?" N asked there was a possibility.

"Then you come back and tell me." There was a pause. "N I trust you to tell the truth."

"Okay." N nodded once and left out the door without another word.

"You'll find her…I can tell." Ghetsis was dragged off to his solitary confinement. "I can tell…

…Son."

* * *

><p>Well wasn't that interesting. Like I said before I'm sorry it took so long hopefully I won't take as long to write the next chapter. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm off to bed. Bye ^_^<p> 


	3. Adventure

Chapter 3 This would have been up so much sooner but I was working on it one day I click save…twice but when I went to pull it back up it hadn't saved so I had to redo all the work I did and it was a good bit of work so again I apologize but I still hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>N walk out of the dark prison out into the bright warm sun, only an hour in there and he had forgotten how beautiful the outside world was. To think the Ghetsis was most likely going to be locked up in there for the rest of his life sent chills up his spine. And the request the Ghetsis asked of him <em>'<em>_If you find her…bring her here.'_ That freaked him out but for once his father was sincere and trust him, N had no choice but to accept the request. N knew exactly where he was going to look first for White.

N head toward a small dark shop back near the prison. Well it wasn't really a shop it was a more like a business. You didn't really buy product here it was service that was provided by quite a strange man as the rumors told. But not much competition in this business so what could you do if he was a little strange, he did get the job done.

"This is the place." N said to himself. Slowly he opened the door a little nervous about what he would encounter. Inside a man stood over some kind of…thing, N couldn't see what it was but he was pretty sure it was…

"Welcome to Lucas' Funeral Home!" N was scared stiff; he hadn't realized that the man had heard him come in. Also he looked at the guy dressed in dark clothes that had blue hair and wasn't exactly expecting a perky response. "I'm Lucas." Lucas ran over to N and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Come in don't be shy. Now what do you need? I'm kind of busy but I don't deny people my help." Lucas was surely odd just like people had said.

"Well…" N started but Lucas cut him off.

"You look familiar have we met before?" N had never seen this guy until now. Why would he say something like that?

"No I don't believe we have but my name is N…" Lucas cut him off…again.

"Now I know who you are. You're that guy White was trying to help. If my memory serves me correctly she was trying to find out about your mother and I had that letter on file so I gave it to her. She was really desperate to get it." N had stopped listening after he said White. Did this man know White? He might be more useful than he originally thought.

"Whoa!" N stopped Lucas' rambling. "You met White?"

"Met her? I know her!" Lucas told N. "Her mother and I were childhood friends a 2 years apart but we got along like two kindergartens playing patty-cake." His analogies are weird. "I'm…uhh…oh shit how old am I?"

"Wait what?" N was shocked, how did this guy not know his own age? "You don't know how old you are?"

"Nope I always say I'm 29…nobody wants to hit 30…but I actually lost part of my memory so I don't know my age. I know my birthday because White's mother would wish me a happy birthday on the same day but she never said my age and I don't want to ask for two reasons. One I'll feel like an idiot. Two if I asked how old she was so I could subtract two I would get hit…you must never ask a woman how old she is."

"Hold up we were talking about White." N got Lucas back on track.

"Oh yeah!" Lucas' light bulb went off. "Why were we talking about her again?" This might be a little harder than N thought.

"Because…well I never actually got to tell you what I was here for. You started talking about White and how she knew me. But I came here to talk about my father and the explosion and…" Lucas cut him off.

"Let me guess your dad…what's his name again…Ghetsis. Yeah him. I know he was in prison and since the explosion was at the prison so I assume he's the one who did it. But I don't see what this has to do with White. Are you crying do you need a…" N was sick of the rambling, he blew his top.

"She was in it!" N shouted standing up from the couch. He wasn't actually mad at Lucas he just had to tell him. Her mother's friend had to know.

"What?" Lucas and N had switched places; Lucas was the shocked confused one and N was the talkative one.

"My father kidnapped me brought me to the basement of that prison and wanted me to trick White into thinking I was okay. But…but I…" N held back his tears that he wanted to flow like a waterfall. "I couldn't do that to White…I couldn't just hand her over to my father and her jackass of a father. They beat me and gave me another chance, I still refused. But when she did come…she saved me. She let me fly away on an Unfezant and she stayed back in the explosion…"

The memory of it finally let the tears fall. The next thing N knew was that he was in the embrace of Lucas. It felt nice to N, he was never allowed to cry. N thought about his mother but it always made him teary-eyed. But if it even looked like he was about to cry Ghetsis told him to man up or to knock of the crap. But now…now N could let out all the tears he had been holding in for 18 years.

When N finally calmed himself a little Lucas pulled him of and looked him in the eye.

"Listen." Lucas started. "I know that you're upset and truly I'm horrified." He took in a deep breath. "I can also tell you love her…it's so obvious…and I think she is still alive."

"Really?" N asked.

"That girl has survived everything thrown at her, it wouldn't be a big shock if she did survived."

"Even if she survived how could I narrow it down?"

"You don't." Lucas stated.

"What?" Okay now I'm confused.

"You're going to go out on an adventure." Lucas wrapped his arm around N's shoulder. "And you are going to find White then you'll live happily ever after…or something like that."

"I don't know." N confessed.

"How about you go on the adventure and I'll finally turn 35…I'm not going any older." N figured there was no arguing with Lucas since he was half…(maybe more)…crazy.

"Fine." N agreed. "But one question."

"Hmm?"

"Where do I start?"

"I don't know." Lucas shoved him out the door. "Just start looking!" Lucas slammed the door and with that N went on his way to find White.

* * *

><p>Bet you weren't expecting to see Lucas or maybe you were I tried to make it as not obvious as possible but I'm not sure it went like that. Well I hope you liked and do forget I'm on facebook BlackBlue Love same profile pic. See you in next chapter bye ^_^<p> 


	4. Helping

Chapter 4 I DREW A PICTURE OF LUCAS! It's not the greatest but I know how a lot of you guys love him and I was talking to one of my reviewer (Blackrose104) and inspiration came to me. It is on my facebook (BlackBlue Love same profile pic) Sorry if it's kind of bad but I tried my best also quality on my camera not awesome. Anyway don't be afraid to review.

Maintenant, pour le chapitre! (it's French…..but I'm Italian)

Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn, where do I start. I have no idea where I'm to look. I don't even know if she is alive. I know Ghetsis and Lucas said that she probably survived but they have no proof, no way to know. It's just a hunch. What I thinking taking a crazy man's advice? I know; nothing.'<em>

N was struggling with his decision to go look for White. He was ignoring everything around him until he heard crying. N looked around him but did see anything.

"Are you going to keep crying?" A voice said. "Get up , be a man!"

Get up…be a man…

"_How long do you plan on crying?" Ghetsis said. "No one will ever take you seriously if you just sit there and blubber." A younger version of N (about 10) looked up at his father tears on his cheeks. _

"I remember this." N told himself. "This is the day my father told me about my destiny…or at least what he wanted me to believe."

"_But father…" Ghetsis struck young N's face._

"_Do __**NOT**__ call me father. You will call me Ghetsis." Young N nodded and continued._

"_But Ghetsis it so sad…what happened to these Pokémon." _

"_The humans did this…those 'trainers' they did this to these Pokémon. Which is why you, N, must separate humans and Pokémon…liberate them. Let Pokémon have their own world where they can be free and happy. But you can't always cry at every little thing or no one will be threatened by you." Young N stopped his crying._

"_I understand."_

"_Though you will have to be a little older to do more damage, no one is going to think a 10-year-old is all that scary."_

"_Yes fath…I mean Ghetsis."_

"_Good now stay in here I have work to do." Ghetsis walked out and shut the door. Young N stared for a few minutes._

"_He always has work to do. Just once I'd like for him to play with me." Young N sat down by the train tracks and played with them…but with very little enthusiasm. He sighed._

N walked over and patted his back though hand went through him.

N snapped back to the real world and notice the first voice came from a group of boys crowded around something…or someone. He went over to check it out. Being so tall he saw over the boys and noticed a small child…though his face was hidden. He tapped one of the boy's shoulders.

"I think you should leave that kid alone." N said.

"Why should we? H…" The boy was awestricken by N and his size compared to his.

"Because I don't like people who pick on others, so I suggest you leave him alone."

"Well you may be bigger than us but we outnumber you so we'll beat you down." N cocked an eyebrow.

"You outnumber me?" He asked. "You might want to check again." The boy looked behind him and saw that all of his friends had left him. Without another word the boy fled. N never had any intentions on hurting the child, he merely wanted him to stop the teasing.

When he looked at the smaller kid he was still balled up and crying his eyes out. He stopped but still sniffled, he looked up at N. He had grey eyes and blonde hair, he looked about 8 or so. His T-shirt and jeans were covered in dirt. Also bruises and cuts covered his arms. N bent down to the boy's height and petted his head.

"It's okay now, they're gone." N told the boy.

"Thanks, I just wish they wouldn't pick on me." He dug his head into his knees.

"Don't feel bad I was told to man up just like you, and I was abused." N looked at the boy's injuries.

"Really?"

"Riley! Riley there you are!" I blonde teenage girl came up to the small boy and picked him up bringing him into an embrace. "Oh there you are I was worried."

"Sis…you're hurting me." Riley choked out. The girl put him down.

"Sorry." She stared at her brother for a long time. "What happened? Did those boys beat you up again?"

"Yeah but this guy helped me out. He scared them all away." Riley pointed to N who was standing there clueless.

The girl ran up to N and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!" She let go. "Please come back to our place, we'll make you something to eat."

"Thank you but I have to be going." N tried to politely decline her offer.

"Please I need to thank you properly." She begged. N couldn't decline now so he went to the siblings house.

* * *

><p>The girl had made him a sandwich with some tea. Riley had gone into the other room to watch some TV.<p>

"Thanks again I'm Mandy by the way."

"I can't stay long Mandy, I'm afraid." N said, he needed to get back to his search.

"I understand but I can't thank you enough, you're the first person to help him who isn't my boyfriend or myself." She became a little sad.

"I'm shocked." N put his glass down.

"Riley is constantly picked on but when people pass by they think it's some kind of game. But can you answer this; what kind of children's game has kids beating up another kid?" Mandy's eyes filled with rage.

"None that I can think of." N took a bite of his sandwich.

"That's my point. But my problem is I can't let Riley rot away in this house and if I go everywhere with him it might just make things worse. But if he goes out by himself he is beaten to a pulp. I'm just lost." A tear rolled down her check.

"Why haven't you told the police or someone at his school?"

"When I told the police they said there is nothing they can do because they are much too young and those teachers are like 'boys will be boys'."

"I think he just needs some friends that way they can protect him or get help if someone decides to pick on him. You just need to be the one to introduce him to some good kids then he'll be fine. Also you only need to introduce him to one good kid because then others will follow suit." N suggested

"I always wanted him to find friends by himself." The girl said.

"That might be hard unless you do something now." N took a sip of tea.

"You're just too good. I'm in debt to you." She got up and shook his hand.

"Thank you but I must be going now." N got up and started to walk out.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Is something wrong?" N stopped in his tracks. "Maybe I can help just like you've help me." N turned around.

"It's a long story." N said

"I have time. Sit down." Mandy gestured. N sat.

"Well it all started like this…" N took in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Okay I'm before I make this chapter go into overtime. Now this was the first in flashbacks for N I'm giving you a heads up now. That's all I have. See you soon.<p>

Sabby ^_^


	5. Spike

Chapter 5 Earlier I got to thinking about N's name and I was like what the heck is up with it, I love it but it's weird why that name. So I did some research and it is believed that his name (N Harmonia) came from the term **enharmonic**. Now for those who don't know what an enharmonic is one term is a note on the piano that has two different names but is the same key (EX: D flat and C sharp) Now as a former piano player the two names are switch depending on which way you are coming (EX: D to D flat and C to C sharp) And that's just it you can think N is a psycho person or an innocent child (on the inside) it just depends on which way you look at it. And that is my conclusion on N's name now I will shut the hell up and let you get to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>N sighed. "and that's what happened." Mandy just stared. She couldn't believe everything that N just told her, everything he'd be through, it seemed impossible; his dad, the letter, his dad, Mort, the explosion, his dad and of course White. Though it seemed impossible she knew he wasn't lying.<p>

"My god. I have never heard anything like that in my life." She took in a deep breath. "That is just incredible."

"You don't have to believe it but it's all true. Mandy put her arms in front of her almost hitting N, she waved them back and forth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I didn't say I didn't believe you I just can't imagine going through all of that."

"I guess it is pretty hard to imagine." N looked out the window.

"It must be hard…to lose her." N fixed his eyes on her. "And to not even know if she's out there."

"That's why I'm here…looking for her…to find her."

"But how do you even know she's alive?" Mandy was confused

"I don't" N replied simply.

"You're crazy…" Mandy told him. "….crazy in love." She stood up and walked out. She was back in a second with a bag that she placed on the table. "If you're searching for her you might be needing a few thing." N picked up the bag. "Now go and find her."

"Thank you." N left. Riley watched him walk out the door.

"Sis, where is he going?" Riley asked his sister.

"He went to go find someone." She petted his head.

"Well I hope he finds her." Mandy wrapped her arms around Riley tight.

"Me too, me too."

* * *

><p>N started to head into the forest, he was near Opelucid city to think only out for a day and he's made three stops all around one city. N wanted a break, it had been a long day, but he could he was determined to find White as soon as possible so he went on deeper into the forest.<p>

Maybe going this far into the forest was not N's best idea. Here's why; reason one: he is lost and I mean really lost. Reason two: He has been walking for hours and now it was dark. Reason three: He is covered in bug bites and cuts. But still N had to continue.

Now even though N was on a mission N saw tons of Pokémon in the forest, he couldn't help but stop and talk to them and help the injured ones. At one point this Venipede wouldn't stop following him. N tried to send him back with his family but the Venipede wanted to stay by N's side. N was so frustrated that he started hitting his head against a tree trying to figure out what he should do.

Well after about five seconds his head started to hurt like mad, and since he was on a mission he just had to let the Venipede tag along…for now.

'_So where are we going?'_ The Venipede asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find someone." N replied

'_Oh a girl. What did she dump you and you want her back? I've seen it all the time.'_ N stopped and stared at the Venipede. He wasn't sure what to think of that response.

"No…" N started. "A prison blew up and she was in it…not as a criminal...she was saving me form someone who took me there as a hideout." He continued to walk. "There was no body so I'm looking for her out here."

'_You think she's alive?' _The Venipede asked.

"Yeah." N replied.

'_Okay then I'll help you look for her.'_ The Venipede nodded its small head.

"No you need to go back home." N stopped and pointed in the opposite direction.

'_I don't want to go back, I'm ready to go traveling with a trainer.'_ The Venipede walked ahead of N. _'By the way my name is Spike, and you are…?'_

"N."

'_Well N, are you coming?'_ N didn't seem to have a say in whether Spike came along or not. On the bright side at least he has company and someone to talk to. They walked for about another hour ate a little and had a drink.

"Hey Spike." N said.

'_Yeah?'_ Spike answered.

"Do you know how to get out of this forest?" N asked him looking at the moon.

'_Nope.'_ Spike replied. N wanted to scream he had been in this forest to long.

"You live in this forest how do you not know the way out?"

'_Because I've never actually be outside of this forest.'_ N sighed I guess that's another reason he tagged along in the first place. He wants to travel with a trainer but doesn't know how to get out. This isn't the hot spot for Pokémon trainers either, so it makes sense.

"Well do you want to keep going or stop for the night?" If Spike insist on staying with N he might as well treat him like he's his.

'_I'm good for another two hours let's keep going we might find something.'_ N felt a little bad they had been walking for so long he thought that they should stop and rest.

"Are you sure?" N asked again.

'_Positive I'll tell you when I'm tired.'_ This was the most stubborn Venipede ever but no matter they continued. N just thought that they were just getting themselves more and more lost. He couldn't tell which way was where. N and Spike didn't say a word to each other they just looked for something that might lead to a way out. Then Spike spotted something.

'_LOOK!'_ Spike jumped for joy. _'Light! There's light up ahead, it might be street lights!'_ The two raced to see what it was when they arrived it was not street lights, headlights or city lights. What they found was a clearing with little houses they just had seen the house lights and the generator that made them possible. N never saw anything like this in his entire life and he didn't see it for long because he collapsed from exhaustion right there.

'_Crap…'_

* * *

><p>We have a new little buddy! Oh Spike you crack me up. Anyway this little seen should seem familiar. If it doesn't ring a bell you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Now I must be going it has been a long freaking day. I shall see you soon. Please don't be afraid to review I love all the reviews I get.<p>

Bye ^_^


	6. Woods

Chapter 6 Sup I started school (September 6th) and got homework on the first day…that bit big time. So I'm sorry but updates aren't going to happen often this semester since I have all four major subjects. But in February when the new semester starts I will only have 2 major classes biology and Italian then updates and possibly a new story (no grantees) will come out sooner. I hope you will be patient with me because I'm trying things are tight. But I'm going to try my best and write on the weekends. Thank you. And feel free to tell me how your first day of school was or if you went earlier how it's going I'm actually interested see how it is in other high schools or colleges if you work well um tell me whatever you want if you want to not forcing anyone. Okay start reading I'm done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning Lord N." N turned around to see that Athena and Concordia were looking down at a different version of N, about a year ago. <em>

"_Good morning Athena, Concordia." He got up and put a shirt on._

"_Breakfast is waiting in the dining room." Concordia told him_

"_And after breakfast Ghetsis wants to see you in the throne room."_

"_Thank you." The other version of N smiled at the two and walked out of his room. Why was N in his memories again? What was so important about today. His last memory was about his so called "destiny". What was today? He looked on a calendar but the date didn't ring a bell. _

_N followed the younger version around it was boring watching him eat breakfast but he finally made it to the throne room were Ghetsis was waiting half way through the walkway._

"_Hello Lord N." Ghetsis greeted the other N._

"_Good Morning Ghetsis. Why did you want to see me?" He asked. _

"_To day I'm going to Accumula today to spread word of our mission and I want you to come."_

"_Of course, Ghetsis." That it's! Today was the N met White! Oh how he missed her. _

_N followed his other self and Ghetsis to Accumula and watched Ghetsis rant, but he wasn't really listening he was looking for White in the crowd. But it was too big to spot her. N had to wait until everyone disbanded. Soon enough Ghetsis left._

_There she was. Her white and pink cap, black vest and short shorts; thick brown hair tied in a ponytail along with her crystal blue eyes. N was so excited he ran up to her to give her a hug. But when he tried to wrap his arms around her he fell flat on his face. N forgot that he didn't actually exist. He looked back and saw White conversing with the other N. It made him feel so alone. Then their battle began._

* * *

><p>'<em>N! N wake up!'<em> That was Spike's voice. N slowly opened his eyes to see Spike on his stomach starring right at him.

"Hello Spike." N weakly greeted his stubborn friend.

'_Man what were you dreaming 'bout? You were mumbling something.'_ He was?

"What was I saying?" N was wondering if he said anything about White. Dreams sometimes lead you to an answer.

'_All I heard was "White" but like it was someone not the color. Is she the girl you were talking about?'_ At least Spike was smart enough to figure out that White was in fact a person not a color.

"Yes. She's the person I'm looking for." N nodded but barely, still exhausted and recovering from fainting.

'_I got a question why did you start looking for her? You don't even know if she's alive or if she's been burned to ashes…not to upset you but you know what I mean.'_ Spike had a point. A point that almost every other person he might meet will ask. But never the less he might as well let him know, N can tell he's the type to push until he knows.

"A crazy mortician who is friends with her mom told me to go on an adventure and find her because he thinks she's out there, here, somewhere." N explained. He still wonders why he listened to a crazy mortician he knew about the dead not the living. Though something tells him there's more to Lucas than he lets off.

'_Makes sense.'_ How? How does that make any sense and in what dimension does it make sense?

"Is that so?" A voice came from the doorway. N was still lying down he couldn't really see who it was. "You listened to a crazy mortician?" Neither N nor Spike spoke. "It seems like you can talk to Pokémon, am I right?"

"Yes." N answered.

"Funny, we've been getting a lot of people here lately more than ever before. And now some really strange ones I got to say it's kind of fun." The man came over to N's side. He was about 35 and had a 5 o'clock shadow. "At least you woke up kid, we were starting to get worried."

"Who is _we_ and where am I?" N was so confused.

"Well the other people living 'round here." The man answered. "Mostly Chief and Nadine."

"And where is 'here'?"

"Not too sure, but a couple hours outside of Opelucid City." This guy wasn't even sure where he was.

"Who are Chief and Nadine? More importantly who are you?"

"You sure got a lot of questions." The man chuckled. "I'm Daniel; I'm the one who found you passed out with your Venipede."

"He's not my Venipede." N pointed out.

'_You didn't have to say that.'_ Spike grumbled.

"Then whose is he?" Daniel asked.

"No one's; he just tagged along with me while I was wondering the forest." N told him.

"You sure are a strange one." Daniel laughed again. "Anyway Chief is the guy who runs this little town and Nadine is his assistant. She helps him out when he treats patients, runs to get supplies, stuff like that." He shrugged.

"So I guess they're coming to help me out?" N guessed.

"Yeah they should be here soon. And since I answered your questions why don't you tell me your name." Daniel was making more of a demand then a suggestion.

"My name is…" N started but was soon cut off.

"Sorry were late. Someone needed our help." A big man with salt and pepper hair walk in with a petite woman with long black hair.

"That's just like you Chief." Daniel told Chief.

"We didn't think our patient would mind." The woman N assumed to be Nadine walk over to him. "Do you because we're really sorry we're late." N shook his head.

"Okay well traveler what's your name?" Chief asked him.

"I just asked him that but you interrupted him." Daniel chuckled.

"Oops." Chief patted Daniel's back. "Oh well as long as we get it I feel rude not calling him properly."

"So what is your name?" Nadine asked.

"My name is N." All three of them stared at him in total shock.

* * *

><p>Haha the peeps from the woods are back! But seriously you should have been expecting that the description totally gives away and especially since we saw Lucas but whatever you have bad memory join the club my memory is the worst! I am super hyper WEEEEE! I hope you enjoyed that don't be afraid to review. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to play Mario and Luigi Bowser's inside story and hopefully defeat Bowser this time because I've seen that damn cut scene 10 times with that stupid doctor and I'm not using my retry clocks because I'm saving those and ARGH! Sorry I'm very mad at that game. Okay bye ^_^<p>

Bowser you going down, get ready to have a plunger shoved up your ass!


	7. Rest

Chapter 7 I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SORRY! There's been a lot of homework plus a major project lately I have like no time. Just read and enjoy and I'm sorry again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

_

All three people stared at N in total shock of what they just heard. N and Spike were staring back because they were confused as all hell. Also they felt very uncomfortable, then again who wouldn't if you were being stared at by three people who you don't know and live in the middle of the forest separated from the rest of the world wouldn't you.

'_Why are they staring at us like that?'_ Spike asked.

"I'm not sure." N replied. He took a hand and waved it in front of Daniel's face. Daniel blinked a couple times then focused.

"So sorry," He apologized. "I don't think we heard you correct. What was your name again?" Funny N was positive he said his name right, it's only one letter.

"My name is N." He said. Daniel eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god." N was so confused what was such a great deal about his name. Why did they continue to stare? Chief finally spoke up.

"You're N?" N slowly nodded. He gave him a big toothy grin. "It's so nice to meet you!" Chief grabbed N's hand and shook it fiercely. Okay now N was really confised.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" N asked.

"No, but we know you." Nadine said. This freaked N out. We're these people stalking him or something.

"You're the guy on the letter." Letter, what letter?

Oh wait! Does he mean the letter that letter had retrieved for him that was from mother.

"You people know White?" N asked egerly.

"Yep." Daniel answered.

"She crashed in the woods over there then came upon this clearing and us." Chief explained

No wonder she looked like a mess when she returned to the castle she had crash landed in the woods. N wondered how exactly she crashed but never the less she was here. First to the mortician's, then to the little village in the middle of nowhere.

"So what are you doing here?" Nadine asked. "I would never expect you to be all the way out here."

"It's a long story." N said. "But I suppose you want to hear it?" All three nodded their heads

In the event you know the story and have heard him explain it already I'm going to skip over that part.

You're welcome.

"That's terrible!" Nadine sobbed.

"Now, now Nadine, try not to get to upset. It is sad but our friend has already be through a lot we don't want him to get that way." Chief rubbed her back.

"So that's why you're all the way out here." Daniel said. "I hate to see it but we haven't seen White since the letter incident." He stroked his wrist while he looked out the small window to the cabin.

"Yes it is unfortunate we can't really help you in your search." Chief sighed.

"We should just fix him up and send him on his way." Nadine said. "The more time he's here the less time he's out there looking for White."

"Hold up Nadine." Chief interrupted. "We can't do that. The boy is still pretty weak. We should really let him rest. He's had one tough day he can always continue tomorrow."

"But…" Nadine tried to interject.

"I understand your enthusiasm to help N, but it's late and he is tired and injured let him rest and we'll help him tomorrow." Nadine looked down.

"Yes Chief." Nadine looked at the ground.

"Get some sleep and heal up we'll come bright and early so you can continue on your adventure." Chief patted N's head.

"Good night." Daniel shut off the light and N drifted in to sleep reluctantly.

"_Oof!" N landed on the ground. Rubbing his head he looked around and found himself in his room. 'I knew this would happen.' N thought to himself. He had been having these strange flashbacks for some reason. But when N looked around his room again he noticed something different about it._

_It was new. Wallpaper was just put up the train was shiny and new and basketball had just come from the store filled with air. N got up to take a better look. This memory must be buried deep within his mind because he does recall anything like this. _

_The door opened._

_N turned around to see his mother holding a very young version of N, he was probably two or three. _

'_Maybe mother did hold me…' N couldn't believe his eyes when he saw himself in her arms. N stared for a while. Her hair was smooth, you could just tell by looking at it. Her crystal blue eyes shined as she looked down at her baby boy. And her smile…_

_She's smiling…_

_This was not a flashback; it was only a dream. N knew his mother never smiled at him. _

_Maybe this was better if he called it a nightmare. Imagining his mother's smile made him depressed, her smile was very much like White's._

_They were both gone now._

"_N," A voice called. He looked up to see his mother without the baby N. "Look how much you've grown. Come give your mother a hug." She reached out her arms waiting for her son to embrace her._

_N wanted to run up to her, but he knew he couldn't._

"_No." N coldly said._

"_What?" _

"_You aren't real."_

"_She's real N." He turned around to see White._

"_White you—" She cut him off._

"_Just because she's dead doesn't mean she's not real." White walked around and stood next to his mother. "Just because I'm not here right now does not mean I'm not real?" Nothing. "Well does it?" She crossed her arms._

"_Of course not White."_

"_Then what's the difference. She's just a memory but she was and still is real. She's real to you isn't she? Wasn't she a person?" _

"_Yes she is real to me, she was a person." N looked down. "I realize—" Someone else cut him off._

"_She has a way with that." N looked over in a different direction to see Luke with a cup of tea. White and his mother were gone._

"_Has a way with what?" N asked cautiously. _

"_Making people realize what they didn't." Lucas answered sipping the tea. "Her logic can be beat…most of the time. I'm the only one who can make her question herself."_

"_Why are you here?" N finally asked._

"_To see how you are doing with the adventure." Lucas smiled._

"_Lousy, I don't even think…"_

"_You are going to give up after only a day? Don't say she's dead. She's out there somewhere, you just need to keep looking I guarantee you'll find her." He placed his hand on his shoulder. "You love her so don't give up."_

"_How do you even know she's out there?" That question buzzed in N's mind like a bee that just won't leave you alone. _

"_I thought I already told you, I don't know."_

"_Why am I listening to you?"_

"_You already did once." That's right. If it weren't for him he wouldn't be out here looking. "So go and find her." Lucas shoved N into a hole that somehow appeared sometime in the middle of his room. _

_N looked up as the light leading into the room was fading. He saw Lucas waving to him and smiling as N plunged into the darkness of his own mind._

That's it for this chapter. If it's really sappy sorry I just finished the 3rd Professor Layton game (BTW I'm obsessed with it now) and it was the saddest ending ever I was crying big time. It makes me sad just thinking about it. So it kind of got put in there…sort of.

See you soon, hopefully ^_^


	8. Sun rise

Chapter 8 I SORRY! I SORRY! I SORRY! I SORRY! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it's been forever since I updated but now I can update again YAY! Yesterday I got Detention up and today this yes! Go me. I'm going to be working as hard as I can to catch up and have sooner updates. No later than I month. I still have to study for my classes so please deal with my horrible updating skills.

BTW: Let's give a shout out to flash drives because without them this chapter would not be here right now. Okay I'm done go read you have been waiting months for this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>N woke up in a cold sweat. That dream seemed so real. Di d Lucas actually get into his mind. And how rude of him to shove him in a hole. N slowly decreased his heavy breathing. When he looked outside it was dark out not a single person was awake. Well except…<p>

'_Are you okay?'_ Spike asked. Of course he was awake.

"Sort of, I had the worst dream ever." N put his head into his hands and rubbed his face.

'_Well you should get back to sleep. You look terrible.' _How nice.

"No I'm leaving." N said getting off the bed. He didn't want to have another flashback. He was leaving. He grabbed a map that was in the corner of the room along with a bottle of water. This must have been for tomorrow, but N wasn't going to wait till then he needed to go now.

'_Are you sure you want to head out so soon?' _Spike asked.

"Yeah, I don't even care if you follow me but I know I'm leaving right now." N opened the door.

'_Wait for me!'_ Spike hopped off the bed and scurried across the floor toward N. They headed out back into the woods.

Through the woods they went in the dead of night. Avoiding hitting low tree branches. Or at least trying to avoid then because N already walked right into one that was at face level. Spike almost walked right into quick sand. But the more important part is they are in a temperate forest. Why the heck is there quick sand in the first place? Never the less, they continued through theforest. They heard the call of nocturnal Pokémon throughout their walk.

Spike started to get tired so N gave him a little water and started to carry him. Even though N wasn't thrilled about Spike coming along but he's not just going to leave him totally defenseless in the woods at night. Venipedes aren't nocturnal.

'_Man for a small tike, this guy is pretty heavy.'_ N thought to himself. Spike softly snored in his arms. _'I still don't see why he wants to come with me so badly. I'm not going to use him in a battle I already told him that. I know he wants to travel with a trainer but I'm no trainer. I think he has the idea of a trainer a little wrong in his head.'_

'_It's because you're my friend.' _Spike said. He was awake?

"You heard that." Could Spike actually read N's mind.

'_No, but I could tell what you were thinking about. You're an easy person to read.'_ He looked up at N. _'And if you get us out of this forest I'll never leave your side. I've been here to long and you might be my only way out.'_ He hopped out of N's arms. _'Also you've put up with me this long you must like me as a friend.'_

Spike was a very unique Pokémon. N's has never met a Pokémon with such a personality. It wasn't just his attitude it was also his intelligence. Spike was really smart for being in this forest all his life. He has never seen the outside world. It brought such familiarity to N.

In truth it sounded exactly like N, maybe that's why he liked Spike. N had lived in the castle for pretty much his entire life. Secluded from humans and was only allowed to interact with abused Pokémon. He lived like that for a good 17 years, he finally left when Team Plasma crowned him king and he took his ideals into the world.

But then his ideals and dreams were challenged by White. When he met her he began to question himself. She showed him that not all trainers are bad. In fact her Pokémon really liked her and wanted to battle for her. She was kind, sweet caring and always loaned her hand to those in need.

N could never get her out of his head. Her ways completely contradicted his. He thought about if what Team Plasma was the right thing. But no matter what if N seemed to be steering away from Team Plasma, even in the slightest, Ghetsis would make sure to put N back on the right track.

Now he regretted everything he did. He wished he could go back and change it all. He wish he said…

WHAM!

N clutched his gut. He had walked straight into a branch leveled at his stomach.

'_Are you sure you are okay?' _Spike asked._ 'You just walked right into that branch and it was clearly visible.' _N didn't say a thing._ 'Are you still thinking about that White girl?' _N looked at his feet._ 'Well you're not going to get anything done just thinking about her. We got to move. If you give up now you'll never find her.'_

That crazy old man. That's who Spike sounded like, Lucas, just like in his dream. It seems no matter where he is Lucas was there to make sure N didn't give up. He knew that N's biggest fear was that White was dead. But N was so upset by this fear he was giving up and making it come true. His emotions are controlling his thinking.

'_Hey look!'_ Spike said jumping with excitement. _'I see light!'_ N looked up. There was clearly sunlight coming from outside of the forest. The two ran toward it.

Finally, freedom! They were out of the forest. They looked at the sun rise. It's beauty shining down on them and the town below.

They walked down to the city. It was only 6 so the town was still sleeping and they had been walking for hours. So the found a bench and laid down on it. Anything would be comfy after walking in a forest and being hit with branches and other various objects in the woods. It was a pain and now they were going to lie down and rest. N didn't even care if he had another flashback. There could be nothing better at this second than resting right here, right now.

* * *

><p>Super cheesy I know but hey I finally updated! YAY! I'm sorry it took so long so many things just pure chaos on this end. But I'm finally getting my computer fixed YES! Thank god for the birthday money I got last week. Soon my computer will be fixed…hopefully.<p>

Well that's all I got see you soon ^_^

Black-and-blue-lover12


	9. Aura

Chapter 9 Hey sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I was going to do for those who read my page. Lots of things came up and I totally forgot about my interview and I needed to study for my test and just totally slipped my mind so I apologize for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mister are you okay?" Some little high pitch voice rang in N's ears. "Hey!" He felt a slight nudge. "Are you dead?" At that moment N did wish he was dead. He was still exhausted from his hike. Maybe if N ignored whoever was bothering him they would just leave him alone.<p>

"YO!"

**SMACK!** N was slapped across his face. His eyes popped open and he was being glared at by a little girl. She had dark, long wavy hair and glowing yellow eyes. She was dressed in a white high neck shirt that was tied with a bow. Her skirt was dark and layered and her shoes look like black ballerina slippers, the ties when all the way up to her knee. To finish it off a black bow on the top of her head.

"Good you are alive." She said smiling.

"What was that for?" N asked putting his hand to his now red cheek.

"For ignoring me your jerk." She put her hands on her hips. "I knew you were alive you were clearly breathing."

"I was trying to sleep." N told her. "You just woke me up."

"You shouldn't sleep on a bench moron, you'll screw up your back doing that." That may be true but N was tired. So tired he didn't care where he slept.

"Alright but you shouldn't come up to strangers where are your parents?" What kind of parents let their daughter run around on her own?

"Dead. I live in an orphanage." Well that brought down the mood. Kind of honest for a little girl, doesn't she know that there could be bad people out here?

"So you are out here by yourself, that's really dangerous."

"You don't think I can take care of myself? I'm perfectly fine. I know a pervert when I see them." Her yellow eyes pierced into his green eyes.

"What makes you think I'm not a pervert?" N asked her. He's not, but how could she be so sure of herself?

"Because your color is good duh." Color? What could she possibly mean by that?

"Little girl, what do you mean by good color?" N asked her.

"I'm not a little girl!" She yelled. "And for the record my name is Tawny." She had a serious attitude. "Now what I mean by color is the color emanating from your body, you know the glowing color that surrounds everybody."

'_What is she talking about?'_ N thought. _'Glowing, emanating, color…' _He stared for a moment. _'Wait a minute.'_

"Tawny, do you mean you can see auras?"

"Yeah most people don't know what an aura is, you're a lot smarter than I thought." N heard about people who can see auras. He knew that they were rare, so meeting someone with that power was pretty amazing. Though why did it have to be a seven-year-old girl with an attitude. "That's how I knew you okay. Auras tell me what kind of person you are your color is a good one."

"How do you know what each color means?"

"I just do. I guess it comes with the eyes." She stared at N for a minute, it looked like she was studying him. "So what happened to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've been through trauma." Her eyes softened. "And don't give me it's a long story crap…I got time." N sat down and told the story for about the millionth time.

"Boy is your life screwy right now." She said. "I feel bad for you. I mean at least I know my parents are dead but you don't even know if she's alive." She kicked her feet back and forth as she sat on the bench.

"That's what everybody says." N said resting his hand on his cheek.

"Rough." Tawny got off the bench. "Well where should we look?"

"What?"

"You aren't going to find her sitting on that bench come on let's go."

"No way, I got to get you back to your orphanage." N wasn't going to take on another unneeded companion especially a child.

"You think a stupid orphanage care about one little child. For them that's one less mouth to feed. Plus none of the other kids like me. I left on purpose. I only go back to sleep in a bed until I can figure something better out."

Oh great attitude and a sob story. N was nearly ripping his hair out with frustration. Her eyes pleaded. Even if N said no she'd still probably find a way to go with him. And to think about it there was room and his castle that she could just stay there…oh great wait until the grunts hear about this. N is way too nice.

"I guess I don't have a choice…" He sighed.

"YAY!" Tawny cheered.

'_You give in too easily.' Spike said. 'You're really going to take a child in?'_

"What choice do I have? She wasn't going to take no for an answer." He said.

"That's so true." She smiled like an angel but you could see the horns.

'_So now you have to watch over a little girl...good job your search just got ten times harder.'_

"She can take care of herself, she has been whenever she leaves her home."

'_Good point.'_

"Hey chatty Cathy's. Stop yammering and let's go."

"Can you hear what we are saying?" N asked her.

"No but I know you can tell you can talk to Pokémon. Now shut up and move your asses."

The three of them started to travel on the road toward Icirrus City. They asked a few trainers on the way of they had seen White but to no aval.

"So," Tawny began. "What's this girl of yours like?"

"Why do you want to know?" N asked her.

"Because I want to see what color aura she might have, it would help me narrow down who she is."

"Well she's independent, strong and a bit temperamental. Whenever I go to see her she generally slams the door in my face." He sighed deeply. "But she's kind and cares for all people and Pokemon. She would do anything to make sure everything she hold dear safe and isn't afraid of most things. She's a fighter and I mean both for her cause and physically." N rubbed his cheek where she slapped him...hard. "And the best part about her is...even though she says she doesn't like me she's helped me through some tough times."

"Okay I got." Tawny nodded.

"So what color do you think she would be." Even though he couldn't see it he thought it would be interesting to know.

"Isn't it obvious." Tawny looked at him. "...white."

* * *

><p>Oh am I evil or what? Well otherwise I have nothing to say. So I hope you enjoyed. See you soon.<p>

Black-and-blue-lover12


	10. Heroes

Chapter 10 This chapter gave me headaches! HEADACHES! Ugh it was a pain 'cause I set myself up to not know what to write and I was like…"I like what I've already written so I don't want to go back and change it." So that gave me issues on what to put next. Alright I'm shutting up so you can read. GO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>So our brave heroes went off on a valiant quest to find the lost love of Sir N. With him the magical all seeing Tawny and the noble stead Spike. They knew the road ahead was full of threats and dangers and had no idea what they might encounter.<p>

But in truth is a leader of a now good organization, an eight-year-old aura seeing girl and Pokémon. Never the less let us continue with the tale.

"White?" N said shocked.

"Most people who have a white aura are the people that you wouldn't expect." Tawny explained. "There what you would call a bitch. " I don't think it's too good she knows those kinds of words at eight years old. "But in truth they are the nicest people ever. They fight for what's right and help everyone around them. If you get to know them like you have you could see that clearly."

"I see." N was still in initial shock that White's aura was white. The irony in it, or maybe it was fate that she was named that.

"Hey! Tawny snapped N's attention back. "Are you okay, you're staring out into space when we're supposed to be looking. Or rather walking, you're going to run into a pole if you keep it up and I will laugh if you do.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just thinking." N said.

"Thinking about what exactly?" Tawny raised an eyebrow. "About this girl. What's her name anyway you haven't told me."

"Well her name is White." N said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." N doesn't tend to joke.

"So her name is White and she has white aura. How strange. I wonder if Lucas has ever seen her, he always tell me about the interesting people who meets. She would definitely fit into that category." Lucas?

"Who is Lucas?" N asked wary of who it might be.

"Oh he's the funeral director who arranged my parent's funerals. We became friends since he and I have so much in common."

"You know that guy?" N said in shock.

"What you know him to?"

"He's the reason I'm looking for White in the first place." N had his hands on his head messing up his hair in frustration. It was like the crazy man was following him. He was everywhere N turned; in his memories, dreams and now in the form of a little girl. He was nearly tearing out his hair.

Tawny looked at him with confusion. What the hell was wrong with this guy? She watched N as he tugged on his hair screaming obscenities such as 'Get out of my head you crazy bastard!' and 'I'm looking, stop bother me!' Maybe this guy has cracked of insanity. She couldn't watch this anymore.

SLAP!

N fell to the ground, his head made a thud on the ground. His hat lied on the ground to the left of him and his shirt had even more dirt on it (if that was even possible). N opened his eyes to see Tawny who was glaring at him.

"Knock it off, you're making a scene." She ordered.

'_You really are N. You realize were in public. You can't scream random things, it makes you look insane.'_ Spike said.

Maybe he was insane? He did think there was a crazy funeral director haunting him and watching his every move. It was totally possible because who knows what _that _guy could do. He did seem awfully suspicious. If he was some kind of wizard or telepathic it would not be a shock. N looked back up at Tawny her yellow eyes pierced into his. They narrowed as they continued to stare at each other.

"Get up before you make a bigger scene." She ordered. N got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"I apologize." N said to Tawny. "It's just…"

"NO!" Tawny shouted. "I don't care what you were yelling about. I don't care what your issue is with Lucas. If you don't stop we aren't going to get anywhere. Now let's go to Icirrus City.

* * *

><p>The three headed for the cold city of Icirrus. Hoping to find a clue to White's possible whereabouts. They split up to ask all around. People had no idea what they were talking about and had completely forgotten about the prison incident. It was a struggle for N not to freak-out, after all he had the greatest impact from it.<p>

"Anything?" N asked Tawny. She looked at the ground and shook her head. N gave in a deep sigh. Nothing. They had nothing. All they could do is go to the next town and hope there was something there. But what happened if they went everywhere, did that mean...no! N couldn't think that way. They were only so far in to their search. They just had to press on.

"Excuse me." Someone from behind said. "I heard that you three are looking for White." N turned his head to see Brycen, the gym leader.

"Y-yes…" N was nervous to see a gym leader after all he did, even though he was in an effort to rectify things.

"I know that she was in that prison when it exploded." Finally someone who… "I suggest you give up on your search."

"What?" N exclaimed.

"White is long gone. I'm certain that she was reduced to ashes if she was where it is said she was. She now is with the angels. It's a shame that after all she's done she dies in a tragedy like that." N was about to tell him off but…

"If what you're saying is that you blame N for killing her then you are dead wrong." Tawny spoke up.

"I never said that child." Brycen said.

"But it was well implied, don't lie I will know you're lying. You think she risked her life to save N and is now dead but I'm with N on this. I still think she's alive."

"And what gives you that idea?"

"Because I believe in faith and hope…and love." Tawny explained. "They say it conquers all. It's not necessarily true. But if it's as pure as white aura then I believe there is that possibility. There is hope. There is faith. And to be united is a virtue after all they've been through. She won't die that easily. She won't give up." She looked him dead in the eye. "And neither will we. So whether you say so or not we will continue to look."

Brycen calmly looked at her. "Alright." He said. "But when your search becomes fruitless and there are no results just remember that I told you so."

"We'll take that chance." N said. The three turned around and headed out once again.

"Thank you Tawny." N said. All she did was smile.

"_So where to next?" _Spike asked.

"Wherever the road takes us." N said.

"_Works for me."_ Spike shrugged.

So the heroes continued their search letting nothing get in their way. They would search until there was nowhere to search anymore. But by then they believed to have found Lady White. But the question still remained…where was Lady White? Was she even alive? They would soon find out

Maybe sooner than they want to.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! My god I am a bitch. That is bad even for my standards. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't be afraid to review I like to hear what you think, it helps me improve it so you can enjoy it more. I write for your pleasure. Anyway (got to stop saying that) see you soon.<p>

Black-and-blue-lover12


	11. Return

Chapter 11 Okay I've been really lazy and I apologize. I'm sorry. But at least I got this chapter up before my surgery tomorrow. Don't worry it's just for my wisdom teeth but I'll be honest I'm kind of nervous. This'll be the first time in my life I've had surgery where I have to be knocked out, even if it takes only an hour I'm still a little scared. At least afterward my mom is going to me water ice and then I'll get fat but oh well.

Enough about me on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the characters<p>

"N we've been walking forever." Tawny complained. N totally saw this coming. After all Tawny was only eight after all.

"Calm down, we're almost at the next town." N told her.

"Ok," She sighed. "But I should let you know I haven't seen any aura that's even close to White's." That figures.

"Well we're going to keep searching until there is nowhere else to search."

"What if that does happen?" Tawny asked? N stopped in his tracks.

"Then we go home and face the truth." N didn't want to even worry about that possibility. He was going to find White. They finally reached the next city. N had to let Tawny rest so she wouldn't complain any more.

"Are you feeling better now?" N asked.

"Yeah." Tawny said.

"Listen I don't think I told you how much I appreciated you standing up for me back there."

"Well I feel bad for you., and if there is a chance you should take it because there _is_ that chance. When my parents got into that car accident I knew there was no chance. I'm not going to let you lose that chance." Tawny smiled.

"But it's only a chance." N said.

"But look on the positive side. We just have to keep looking!" For a girl of her age she's very wise and a lot more mature than you would ever expect. It's good that N has someone like her by his side.

'_You know N I just thought of something.'_ Spike said.

"What?" N asked.

'What if she survived and just went home?'

"To be honest that's where we're going but she had to have gotten there somehow. She couldn't have flown cause she had no flying Pokémon on her. She had to have walked, some had to have seen her."

"I see but what if she went the other way?" Tawny asked

"What do you mean?"

"You realize that there are two different paths from Opelucid City right?"

"We'll get there eventually."

"But that's a long way from now." Tawny said.

"You don't think you'll stay with us that long?" N asked.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you." N looked at her bewilderingly.

"Are you the one who just said I should keep looking?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I think you'll actually keep it up."

"What makes you think I'll give up?" N asked curiously.

"Your aura." Tawny was getting serious. "Somebody is used to giving up?"

"I didn't give up when I believe all Pokémon were being mistreated." N tried to defend himself. "I fought all the way up until the end, until White defeated me."

"That's not what I'm seeing." Tawny wagged her finger. "I see someone who gave up before that last faithful battle. Someone who gave up halfway through and the pretended the rest of the way."

Halfway through. She's talking about Nimbasa. In the Ferris wheel. N had given up. That moment he confessed he was the king of Team Plasma. What had been the point of hiding it anymore? He did know that he was going to lose to White. Her logic was superior to his even though his IQ is higher than hers, she had out witted him. That's when he knew. He knew the whole time but still fought. Why? Maybe he was afraid of Ghetsis, or losing respect. It had taken so long to get to where he was he didn't want to suddenly drop it all just because of some girl.

Thinking back to those memories hurt his head, they were bittersweet and he didn't enjoy it at all. N paced back and forth thinking about them. He couldn't get those memories out of his head.

'_Uhh…N?'_ Spike said.

"Not now Spike I'm thinking." More like having a headache.

"N I think you should really listen to him." Tawny said.

"Could you just hold that thought for a moment I…"

"N LOOK!" Tawny shouted pulling N's sleeve turning him around. When N looked he saw five Team Plasma members coming toward him. How the heck did they find him? N was more worried about what they might do since he just vanished from the castle for quite some time now.

N picked up Spike and he and Tawny started to make a run for it but behind him there were even more Team Plasma members already there. He had been caught.

"Lord N we've been worried about you" One grunt said.

"Why are you here?" N asked.

"To bring you back to the castle of course."

"I can take care of myself. I don't need to go back just yet, I'm doing business out here."

"Lord N you have to come with us, we refuse to leave without you." There were to many N knew he couldn't get out of this. He was going back to the castle no matter what.

N put Spike back down on the ground because the grunts locked arms with him to make sure he wouldn't escape. As they walked away N looked back at Tawny and Spike just standing there. Their faces were sullen with sadness. He remembered all they had been through and where they had come from. Spike had only wanted to see the outside world from the forest and Tawny had come from an orphanage where the children did nothing but pick on her. They had both reminded him of himself a little bit, he couldn't just leave them like that.

"Hold up!" N made the grunts stop.

"Yes Lord N?" One asked him.

"If you insist on taking me back those two will come with us." N demanded.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Tawny and Spike's eyes lit up as they ran to catch up.

"Thank you." They said.

"Think of this as me repaying you for all you've done for me."

"Finally a home!" Tawny shouted with glee. "I'm never going to see that orphanage ever again!"

'_I wonder what it'll be like?'_ Spike wondered.

"You'll love it." N said. If he had to go back to the castle at least he wasn't going to go alone.

* * *

><p>Okay that's all I have for this chapter. I don't have anything else to say so see you soon ^_^<p> 


	12. Kiss

Chapter 12 Just read…you'll regret it if you don't

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the characters.

* * *

><p>So N, Spike and Tawny were all brought back to the castle. N was in such depression, though he was with Spike and Tawny, he still wanted to continue looking for White. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to go look for here for a while. Maybe there would be a better chance that someone had seen her. He would have sent his grunts to look for her but they had to do their job he wasn't going to risk his organization's new reputation to go look for some girl.<p>

But it wasn't just some girl, not to him at least. It was the only girl who he really cared about and who understood him a little. She might seem like she would never fall in love but he knows better. To N, White was much more than a person, she was someone he…

"We're here Lord N." The grunt said. N snapped out of his deep thinking. He looked up to see the Plasma castle in all its glory. They were finally here the whole trip had pasted by him he hadn't even noticed how long it took.

"Wow! You live here?" Tawny's eyes were so big as she stared at the castle in amazement.

'_A Pokémon could get used to living here.'_ Spike said. At least he made those two happy, at least someone got a happy ending.

"Welcome home." Two grunts opened the double doors. N stepped into the castle it seemed bigger than he remember but then again he was staring straight at the ceiling that could have messed up his vision.

"Oh, my, god" Tawny gasped. N looked her she had a totally shocked look on her face as she stared straight ahead. N turned to look and he couldn't believe his eyes. In the middle of the room was a large chair that was almost identical to his throne and there saw someone sitting in it. His eyes started to well up.

"Welcome home king. What took you so long?"

"White?" White was practically covered in bandages there were bruises on her arms and scratches on her face. But she sat like nothing was hurting her. She got up from her seat and walked over to N.

"She came in one day while you were gone." A grunt explained. "She's been waiting for about two days."

"Nice to see you N I heard you disappeared to go looking for me." He couldn't say a word he was too much in shock to form actual words. His eyes were watery as he deeply stared into hers. She was here. Right here and this wasn't some dream where Lucas was going to pop up and say just kidding. This was real, beautifully real.

He finally wrapped his arms around her neck and embraced her, his fingers became entangled in her hair which was down for some reason. He let go of the tears he was holding back and they fell to the ground has he hugged her even tighter. He knew it might be hurting her but he didn't care he would never let go if he had the choice.

Her own arms wrapped around him and her hands touched his back lightly as her head rests on his shoulder while her light blue eyes close. I smile was spread across her face. She was finally home and ready to settle with herself, she did have an awful lot of time to think.

When they finally pulled apart they just stared at each other. So glad to see each other face to face. They didn't even notice that they were drawing closer to each other. Their noses were practically touching and…

"Well look at this!" Someone shouted the two broke apart and looked toward the door. N looked petrified at who it was.

"You would ruin the moment, Lucas."

"Dear Tawny, I didn't expect to see you here." Yes Lucas was here. "Anyway, we should celebrate, I brought champagne." He popped the cork. "Anyone?"

So they all had a celebration in the grand hall, everybody was there laughing and having a good time. N and Touko had yet to leave each other's side.

"So where did you find those two." Touko asked referring to Spike and Tawny.

"I came across them while looking for you."

"So I guess they are staying here. That was the last thing I excepted when you came back, having a kid." N never thought of it like that. "They grow up so fast." She laughed. He missed her sweet innocent laughter, he joined in the laughter.

"Well they needed a home and this is a whole castle so I guess it works." He said. "Plus I really do owe them, they kept me strong while looking for you." N said. He turned to look into her eyes. "It's been so lonely without you."

"Yeah it has." She agreed. Her smile widened , her eyes softened as though she was going to cry tears of joy. And she finally made the first move. Putting her lips onto his, they were soft and he was surprise and taken aback by this but after only a moment he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet sensation that was his first kiss. For a long and intensified moment they stayed like that relishing every second that they were connected.

When they separated the whole room erupted in a loud burst of cheers and shouts, glassed of champagne spilled onto the floor but no one really cared, the moment everyone had be waiting for, for some time finally happened.

"Well congrats to you two." Lucas handed them glasses. "It seems you two have come to accept your feelings for each other. Everyone knew but we were all like come on kiss already." He laughed. "To the new couple and their very long journey to get to here." He held up his own glass as he shouted it. They room cheered again.

N and White shrugged at the comment but held up their glasses. They did a little toast and kissed once more.

* * *

><p>And that's it. It finally happened they kissed. (Cue "aww!") Sorry it took so long…school…that's all the explaination I need.<p>

Black-and-blue-lover12


End file.
